Rise of the Phoenix
by titans vs gods
Summary: The team encounter a new villian while on a mission that is hell bent on controlling the world and crushing the league will the team be able to deafeat this new enemy and is Rocket falling for him suck at summaries first young justice fic Rocket x OC


_Disclaimer: I dont own anything Except my OC Harbinger  
_  
_Warings: May contain brutal scenes of violence might put lemons in later chapters_

_Without further edu on with the show...err story whatever you get the point_

* * *

"_You kids are out of your league if you think you can beat us." Two-Face taunted as he fired another round from his 9mm pistol at the group of sidekicks._

"Keep telling yourself that and maybe it'll be true." Taunted Robin as he threw a handful of explosive pellets at him blinding him only for Clayface to hit Robin and send him flying into Zatanna. "You didn't forget about me did you?" Clayface said as he morphed his hand into a mace before he charged Superboy.

"I don't think so muddy." Miss Martian said before using her mental powers to lift Clayface into the air launched him at Two-Face tangling the two villains together and rendering them incapacitated for a while. Scarecrow (the way he looks in Arkham Asylum) then lunged at Atremis with his gloved hand trying to inject with his fear toxin only for Kid-Flash to knock her out of the way. "Hold still you brats and this will be a lot less painful for you." Scarecrow said as he fought Kid-Flash and Artemis before a cable on the ground wrapped around him and was knocked out by Robin.

"Is that all of them?" Asked Robin "I don't think so the report said there were five villains we only captured three. Where are the other two?" Miss Martian responded suddenly the wall behind her was shattered and a monster with white skin charged through the hole in the wall and grabbed Miss Martian and threw her into Superboy the new foe roared before backhanding Superboy into Miss Martian. The monster roared again before speaking in its feral sounding voice. "Solomon Grundy Born on a Monday," He took a step closer towards the group before continuing "Christened on Tuesday." He grabbed Kid-Flash as he tried to sneak up on him and threw him at Atremis. He stood in front of Robin, Rocket and, Aqualad before finishing "Married on Wednesday." He raised his massive fists above his head before bringing them down on the heroes only for Rocket to make a force field around the three of them "How are we supposed to beat this freak." Rocket asked dropping the force field around them allowing Robin to throw a flash bomb at Solomon Grundy (how he looks un Arkham city) which allowed Aqualad to use his water bearers to make a hammer and land a powerful strike that caused Solomon Grundy to stumble back.

"You brats can't beat us you should give up now and save us the trouble of putting you in the hospital." The three members of Young Justice that were still up and fighting looked to see who said that when they spotted a man standing next to Solomon Grundy he was wearing a gas mask with a strait jacket that had dried blood stains on various spots a pair of tan camouflage army pants with a pair of black steel-toed boots. "You brats should've let the real heroes handle this." The new villain pulled two sickles from behind his back and charged Aqualad. "Grilled Atlantean on the menu I love it." Kaldur used his water bearers to turn his hammer into two broad swords and clashed with the new foe's sickles before he felt himself step in a puddle of mud he looked down to see that he was standing in Clayface a look of shock appeared on his face before Clayface wrapped around Kaldur causing him to get stuck in his chest.

"Good work Clayface now we just have to deal with the other two." Clayface nodded before releasing Kaldur before turning to cut Scarecrow free. Solomon Grundy tried his best to win his fight against Rocket but he couldn't keep up with her speed as she used her rocket form to constantly barrage him from all sides before she struck him in the temple knocking him unconscious "Guess you weren't so tuff after all huh." Her gloating was short lived before she felt one of Solomon Grundy's massive hands wrap around her calf before she was lifted up and tossed into Zatanna who had just gotten back up. "We need to find a way to beat them" Zatanna said as she pushed Rocket off of her before saying a few words and suddenly Grundy was brought down to his knees before he fell over. "Gotta love magic" Zatanna before she felt four needles stab into her back. She turned around to see Scarecrow who started to look twisted and demonic "there's nothing to fear but fear it's self my dear."

"Look around Robin your little team has been beaten only you and the beautiful darling who creates force fields." The new villain said causing Rocket to blush. "Now give up the League was already infiltrated by your friend Red Arrow as he calls himself." He said earning looks of shock from the only members of Young Justice still conscious. "How did you know that who are you?" Robin asked earning a laugh from the new villain "the light isn't your only problem now as for I am the bringer of suffering despair and death I am the very essence of fear I am Harbinger." The now named Harbinger says before laughing like a maniac. "If you're not with the light then who are you with?" Harbinger just smirked before lunging at Robin with his sickles he dodged all of the sickle strikes before throwing down four smoke pellets hoping they would conceal his movements. "Hiding isn't going to help you little birdy Clayface NOW!"

Robin was confused until he felt the ground shake then the floor started to rise he realized what was happening but couldn't move fast enough to avoid getting launched in the air then smashed down by Clayface who turned his hand into a hammer. "You never had a chance to win your just here to deliver a message to the League." Harbinger grabbed Robins face and forced him to look him in the eye "Tell them League to watch out because when the time comes we will rise from the ashes and bring forth a new world order." He smiled at Robin before letting go of his face kicking him in the temple knocking him out instantly.

He looked at Rocket and began to walk towards her she was too scared to move and simply watched as he moved closer to her before stopped right in front of her and kneeled down in front of her. "You my darling don't belong with these sidekicks if you joined me you would be treated as a queen when we rule. What do you say?" Rocket looked at him before looking around at the unconscious members of her team. "I'm not gonna abandon my friends." She said defiantly but Harbinger just chuckled at her response before responding. "My offer will still stand but I want to know what do I call the beautiful individual in front of me?" Rocket blushed before responding "my name is Rocket." He lifted his gas mask enough for his lips to be visible and lightly kissed her hand. "Until the next time we cross paths Rocket." He pulled his gas mask back down before turning to his allies. "Alright it's time for us to go." He took out a remote for his pocket and pressed a button on it which was followed by the sound of a jet. Harbinger walked out of the warehouse with Scarecrow and Two-face close behind Clayface picked up the still unconscious Solomon Grundy and walked out to the jet Harbinger turned around and shouted "Don't forget about my offer Rocket Phoenix could use a spy or another member." He jumped into the jet and took into the night leaving Rocket with one thing to say before she passed out from exhaustion "Who or what is Phoenix."

* * *

Tell me what you think love it hate it let me know flames are welcome as long as there justified until next time ttfn (ta ta for now)


End file.
